Field of the Invention
Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a blade position detection apparatus, and, more particularly, to a blade position detection apparatus for detecting breakage or wear of a high speed rotational blade of a dicing apparatus for cutting a groove along the street of wafer at the time of manufacturing semiconductors.